


Suzanne Bittle Has a Posse

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Backstory, College, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Samwell Men's Hockey, Women Being Awesome, bullet point fic, but during the pandemic is not that day, coach gets a minor shout out, girls having each other's backs, i hope to write this properly one day, less chit chat more alcohol abuse, women being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: This fic inspired by Bitty’s first kegstand and how unfazed, even blase' he looked doing it.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Suzanne Bittle, Richard "Coach" Bittle/Suzanne Bittle, Suzanne Bittle & OCs
Kudos: 18





	Suzanne Bittle Has a Posse

**Author's Note:**

> a bullet point short fic with notes because i may never finish it.

4 girls in the girl gang, probably Sorority Sisters in college at UGA

the posse is Suzie, Ursula, Vanessa, Jennifer and Kala 

Suzanne refers to her college pals as The Girls and Eric calls them Aunties.

They’ve scattered to the winds as they got graduated, got older, got jobs and had kids (or not), married or not, divorced or not. But they all try to stay in touch.

Bitty/Dicky meets his aunties a few times growing up. Hears lots of stories once he’s old enough to understand. Suzanne probably talks a lot while they’re baking together.  
Those stories are part of why he’s unfazed about being made to do the kegstand… That’s one of the things you just DO in college while you’re figuring out who you are and what you want.

kegstand from this scene in #hockey: https://www.google.com/books/edition/Check_Please_Book_1_Hockey/3ZNUDwAAQBAJ?hl=en&gbpv=1&dq=less+chit+chat+more+alcohol+abuse&pg=PA33&printsec=frontcover

One Auntie lives abroad with her platonic life-partner and their adopted kids.

One never moved far from their home county and has 2 kids with 2 dads, rocky relationships

One was shy and became adventurous. Suzanne and she reconnected some years later after graduation and discover some surprising life parallels.

One lives a childfree life of academia with her beloved college sweetheart

And Suzanne. Her huge extended family, her college sweetheart husband and her son. She’s the hub of their little social group and the reason why everyone’s still in touch to the degree that they are.

Suzanne’s a peacemaker, but has something different in common with each of them.

Suzanne’s the one who kept up the pen pal agreement and monthly phone calls with each of them, for years. Eventually they settled into an annual meetup, sometimes 2/year.

(Coach didn’t begrudge her a long weekend away once Dicky was big enough to play with, feed regular people food, and could mostly toilet on his own.)

Girls’ weekends during the summer and during the winter holidays. They’d rotate where to hold it and anyone too broke to travel that year would get “scholarship” or they’d arrange an event within driving distance of that person.

TIMELINE:

Eric =18 when starting at Samwell, Class of 2017.  
Suzanne Graduated HS/started college 1987 (Just like ME)  
26 years old when had Dicky  
Call Suzanne 44 when she meets her crush Bad Bob Zimmermann (and nearly has a heart attack. she was so CUTE)

stories Bitty heard, i.e. Ladies' drunken college shenanigans:

* Weeklong spring break in Cuba  
* Picking up guys in clever ways  
* Picking up girls in clever ways  
* Late night sessions of Truth or Dare  
* Cuddles and confidences (and kisses?)  
* Getting over childhood wounds and insecurities and family prejudices and racism, because they really get to love each other (and have each other’s backs  
* Cuddle piles in the theater major’s shows (like mine for Othello)  
* People talking frankly about sex and other people asking ignorant (or shocking!) questions  
* Athletic shenanigans: climbing, cartwheels, carrying each other, throwing someone in a pool, pull ups, squats, conditioning for the athletes and fun with the non-athletic sorors  
* Title 9 was new: something groundbreaking. What did that feel like? 

and i wanted to do some more indepth storytelling about the interrelationships of the Aunties as they got older and their lives diverged, and how knowledge of that informed the way Bitty bonded with the SMH. Still friends, but life changes happen.

#Suzanne Bittle#suzane bittle has a posse#my fic#my words#samwell men's hockey#shenanigans#less chit chat more alcohol abuse#eric bittle#backstory#check please bullet point fic#post it now#check please#this is a check please post#omgcheckplease


End file.
